My Girlfriend Is Fangirl
by Rainbow Kimchi
Summary: Dasar gadis aneh, pria-pria menari di atas panggung bertelanjang dada saja di tonton apa bagusnya? HUNHAN COUPLE KaiHun BROMANCE Kaisoo lover. Chanbaek Parents. GS! All Uke is Girl
1. Chapter 1

My Girlfriend is Fangirl

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Park Luhan

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, other.

HUNHAN COUPLE

GS!

**-MGIF-**

Hallo nama aku Oh Sehun, baru hampir satu tahun ini tinggal di Seoul, South Korea. Kenapa baru setahun? Jawabannya karena sebelumnya aku tinggal di Jepang lebih tepatnya di Tokyo. Dari kecil aku sudah di besarkan disana, mungkin belum 5 hari aku lahir appa dan eomma udah membawa aku ke nagara matahari terbenam itu termasuk Noona ku, Oh Sehan.

Selama di Jepang gapernah tuh tau-tau an namanya Kpop atau lebih disebut Korean Pop. Aku sibuk sama urusan kuliah, baca manga dan bantu appa ngerjain project technologi barunya. Maklum appa kerja di perusahaan buah apel. Pasti tau lah kalian itu apa. Ga segan-segan kadang appa pulang membawa produk perusahaannya yang masih baru dan belom di jual kepasaran, bilangnya sih mau dicoba beberapa hari. Tapi ujung nya pasti jatuh ke tangan ku.

By the way, aku pindah ke Seoul pun karena appa harus di pindah tugaskan kesini. Dan semua family harus ikut kecuali noona ku, Sehan. Yang tidak ikut karena harus menyelesaikan skripsi nya. Aku untung nya baru lulus dari senior high school jadi appa sudah mendaftarkan aku di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Ya, KAIST atau biasa kita sebut Korean Advanced Institute Of Science and Technology dan appa memasukan ku di Department Of Computer Science. Dari awal pun aku sudah menyukai pekerjaan seperti appa ku membuat semua product informasi baru, makanya aku dimasukan kesitu.

Hampir delapan bulan aku menjalani menjadi seorang mahasiswa, ya awalnya aku pikir sulit karena mungkin satu adalah aku seseorang yg baru tinggal disini atau di Seoul tapi lama kelamaan aku pun merasa senang. Aku bertemu seseorang pria yang menurut aku dia sangat mirip sahabatku saat di Jepang yaitu, Ken Teraji. Mungkin bedanya hanya di kulit jika Ken mempunya kulit yang sangat putih seperti mutiara karena dia keturunan Jepang asli namun teman baru ku yang satu ini mempunyai kulit yang ehm... sedikit erotis. Dia adalah Kim Jongin atau biasa aku sebut Kai. Dia seorang Mahasiswa Department of Industrial Design. Kita memang beda jurusan namun kita masih satu Fakultas atau Department yaitu Collage of Information Science and Technology.

.

.

.

_/Cafe Kamong/_

"Eh mian ini dompet kamu ya?" tanya seseorang sambil memukul pundak ku dari belakang. Aku menengok kearah seseorang yg sedang menepuk pundak ku. Dan aku lihat dia seperti pelayang cafe ini, karena dia memakai costum seperti pelayan yang biasa melayani ku.

"Dompet? Sebentar." Dia menanyakan dompet. Tampa aku lihat dompet itu langsung aku memeriksa isi tas ku. Dan benar dompet ku tidak ada. "Eh iya bener ini dompet saya." Jawab ku sambil mengambil dompet itu. "Gomapta." Kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Oke sama-sama, hmm btw suka Miranda Kerr juga?" Tanya nya.

GLEK

MAMPUS

DIA PASTI LIHAT FOTO NYA DI DOMPET

"ehmm...iye kok-"

"Aku punya lebih banyak lagi kok, yang pakai bikini juga ada. HAHAHAHA" Tawanya meledak sehabis mengatakan itu. Mungkin hampir seisi cafe memperhatikan kita.

"Ohiya aku Kim Jongin atau bisa dipanggil Kai gue owner dari cafe ini eh ngga deng ini punya Noona aku. Ohiya aku baru jadi pelayan disini gitu deh bantu-bantu sepik padalah buat nonton Miranda Kerr nanti pas ke Korea ohiya aku sering liat kamu kesini juga, anaka KAIST ya? Wah sama dong. Duh kita kok samaan terus ya. Ohiya eh udah ya aku balik kerja lagi besok2 mampir lah kita ngobrol lagi oke. Annyeong."

Tanpa berkdepid aku mendengarkan dia berbicara dari A sampai Z. Dan apa katanya dia fans Miranda Kerr juga. Oh ya ampun. Akhirnya aku mempunyai teman juga."

_/end Cafe Kamong/_

_._

_._

_._

Dan dari situlah aku berteman dengan Kai.

Udah bahas bahas kampus dan teman baru yang kulitnya rada ngencolok itu, sekarang aku mau kasih tau tentang seseorang yeoja atau girls yang dua bulan ini bikin aku penasaran. Selama hampir lima bulan terakhir nongkrong di Kamong, tentu buat ngomongin Miranda sama Kai dan Wifi an ngerjain tugas, aku baru melihatnya dua bulan ini, gadis itu. Gadis yang datang selalu pukul 3 sore dan memesan kentang goreng dan satu gelas greentea latte dengan laptop di depan nya.

Awalnya aku hanya melihat sekali, lalu berulang kali. Sampai setiap kalinya aku hanya ke Kamong tiga hari seminggu sekarang hampir setiap hari dan selalu ada gadis itu di tempat pojok yang menurut ku spot yang memang terlihat lebih kedalam dari cafe itu, jadi orang pasti akan jarang melihatnya. Setiap kali aku datang pukul 5 sore setelah pulang kuliah selalu dia sudah ready di depan laptopnya tempat pojok itu. Dengan headset kadang dia menggerakan badannya seperti mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang dia dengar atau tertawa atau seperti muka melihat setan kaget atau kadang malah dia tiba-tiba seperti terharu. Selama dua bulan aku menahan untuk menanyai pada Kai, siapa gadis itu. Karena pasti dia tau, iyalah mungkin dia adalah pelanggan setia cafe noonanya setelah aku.

Pernah tidak sengaja aku melewati nya atau sekedar seperti ingin ke toilet, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan laptop nya. Sampai waktu itu aku pura-pura kesandung namun hasilnya dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu kembali ke laptopnya.

"Orang macam apa itu!" Pikir ku dalam hati.

Dan puncaknya saat itu aku memang tidak sengaja duduk disebelahnya, naasnya Kai pun sedang tidak ada di Cafe jadinya awkward moment dimulai. Aku yang mencoba melirik kesebelah pun hanya dipandangi dengan tatapan sinis dari nya. Oke aku akui, mukanya sangatlah manis seperti rusa. Tapi coba lihat dia sekarang...

APASI YANG DIA LIHAT DI DALAM LAPTOPNYA.

KENAPA MUKANYA MEMERAH.

Akhirnya aku beranikan lagi untuk melihat kearahnya bahkan ke laptopnya. Dan...

"DAEBAK KAU MELIHAT PORNO?"

PLETAK

"AWW...YA!" Teriak ku tidak terima. Apa-apaan dia memukul kepalaku.

"YA! Pria albino kalau kau ngomong dijaga. Siapa yg kau bilang porno hah? Kau yg sedari tadi melihat ku seperti om om mesum." Marahnya sambil menunjuk-menunjuk ke arah ku.

"BERANI-BERANI NYA KAU! HAH?!" Belum sempat aku ingin melanjutkan amarah ku, Kai sudah berlari dari arah pintu dan menahan ku.

"Luhan maafkan teman ku ya, duh Sehun buruan minta maaf!" Suruh Kai sambil membungkuk an badannya dan menyenggol badannya menyuruh ku minta maaf.

"Tidak akan! Dia sudah memukulku lalu mengataiku om mesum, padahal dia yg mesum."

Dan tak lama karena keadaan sudah mulai memanas Kai pun menarik ku keluar dari dalam cafe yang sudah mulai ramai karena pertengkaran ku.

"Ya kau PABBO atau apasi, berkelahi dengan yeoja di cafe noona lagi. Mau kau aku di pecat hah!"

Marah Kai sambil mendorong-dorong ku.

"Sorry oke, sekarang biarin aku narik gadis itu keluar lalu masalah kita selasai ya! Aku ada masalah sama dia, bayangin aku dikatai om mesum, padahal dia yg sedang menonton mesum bayang kan dia melihat pria sedang memamerkan ototnya di panggung tanpa baju dan menari sok seski ih gadis aneh." Balasku sambil memasang muka jijik.

"Aduh Hun kemana aja sih, dia itu Fangirl u know? FANGIRL! Sama seperti kita. Mungkin dia sedang melihat biasnya atau apa dan itu bukan PORNO TAU!." Balas kai lebih keras. Sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tetap saja aneh apasih dia melihat laki-laki joget dan menari apalagi tidak memakai baju ih."

"Terserah mu lah."

Akhirnya Kai kembali ke dalam Cafe dan meninggalkan ku diluar dengan fikiran-fikiran aneh.

"Apasi gadis itu, cantik imut tapi lihat nya yg menjijikan."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My girlfriend is fangirl

Oh Sehun

Park Luhan

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, other.

HUNHAN COUPLE

GS!

**-MGIF-**

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau melamun terus hah? Sudah hebat dipelajaran saya?" Teriak dosen ku yang sedang mengajar didepan.

"Sorry Sir."

Huft... lelah. Kenapa gadis itu malah makin membuatku memikirkan nya sih. Aku pikir setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu aku akan melupakannya. Tapi tidak. HELL NO. Setiap malam aku malah makin mengingatnya. Bagaimana wajah memerah nya melihat pria-pria itu, atau muka imut marah nya atau muka manis nya.

HUAAAAAA

"YA OH SEHUN KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA SEKARANG."

.

.

.

"Jongin jebal dong, hari ini aku ke Kamong ya plisssss..."  
"Tidak akan sampai kau merubah sikap mu, bayang kan hun... DUA KALI KAMU BIKIN KERIBUTAN. Dan ga ada ketiga kalinya."

Ya. Semenjak kejadian aku dan gadis itu aku tidak di izin kan ke Kamong lagi. Padahal aku sudah minta maaf ke noonya Kai dan dia mengatakan tidak apa, tapi Kai saja yang lebay.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"YA APA KAU BILANG HUN? Tak akan aku memboleh kan kau ke Kamong. SE-LA-MA-NYA."

Dan Kai meninggalkan ku kembali dengan sejuta fikiran-fikiran aneh ini.

.

.

.

Awalnya susah harus mencari ke sana sini mencari pengganti tempat nongkrong ku yang senyaman Kamong secepat wifi Kamong seenak makanan Kamong apalagi disana ada Kai kadang aku pasti dapet gratisan. Gimana sih kan kalau pindah berarti harus adapatasi yg baru lagi harus biasain dari awal lagi. Huft... pantes jadi sesusah ini ya move on. Lah kok aku curhat.

Sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Viva Polo.

Cafe yang satu ini sedikit menurut aku lucu. Gimana tidak, hampir semua foto di cafe ini adalah foto dari si owner cafe ini dengan istrinya. Yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Pernah sesekali saat cafe sepi tiba-tiba si Owner, Park Chanyeol duduk di samping ku dan akhirnya kita saling bercerita, tapi lebih banyak dia si yang menceritakan Cafe nya ini. Katanya dulu ini cafe yg di miliki eommanya lalu turun kepada si Chanyeol hyung. Aku iseng bertanya kenapa hampir semua dinding dihiasi foto dia dan istrinya. Dia pun dengan semangat bercerita bahwa eomma nya nge ship hubungan mereka dulu jadi setiap Chanyeol Hyung kencan dengan Baekhyun noona pasti eomma nya diam-diam mengikuti dan memotretnya. Jadilah foto-foto itu. Selang berapa lama, Baekhyun noona datang dengan pesanan ku. Chanyeol hyung beruntung sekali mendapat kan gadis seperti Baekhyun noona. Lihat saja wajah nya masih cantik, manis, dengan eye liner, rambut brunette. Dan pasti kalian akan tertipu jika usia nya tahun ini hampir menginjak 40 tahun.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan akhirnya aku bisa melupakan gadis itu, walau kadang kadang aku sering curi-curi menanyai nya ke Kai tapi pasti Kai selalu langsung mengalihkan dengan bertanya,

"Sudah menemukan tempat wifian baru? Ehm apa disana enak? Pasti enakan Kamonglah."

Selalu seperti itu.

Dia yang nanya, dia yang jawab sendiri.

Dan aku pun sudah senang di VP, malah kadang Chanyeol Hyung pun memberikan ku gratisan. Hehehe aku pun jadi dekat dengan kedua pasangan itu.

Seperti saat ini aku kembali ke VP dan duduk di tempat biasa, dekat jendela yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Namun tak lama aku mendengar teriakan Baekhyun noona. Jarang sekali aku mendengat dia teriak seperti sekarang. Yang aku tahu si Baek noona adalah orang yg manis dan kalem. Tapi oh tidak lihat dia sekarang mukannya memerah seperti kepiting, dan dia sedang memarahi seorang gadis di depannya. Ohh... mungkin gadis itu lupa bayar atau mungkin dia menggoda Chanyeol hyung. Tapi eh tidak... sekarang malah Chanyeol hyung sedang mengusap-mengusap pundak si gadis itu. Loh? Aku yang mulai penasaran pun mulai mengupin pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bekerja disini, padahal dulu eomma menyuruhmu membantu eomma dan appa di cafe kau menolak dengan keras. Dan sekarang kau memohon untuk bekerja disini."

"Eomma plis aku butuh uang tambahan Oppa ku ingin mengadakan konser. Eomma aku ingin menontonnya."

"Jadi kau hanya ingin itu, YA PARK LUHAN KAU BENAR2!"

"Yeobo tenang yeobo dia anak mu."

"Ya Chanyeol, Luhan seperti ini karena kau selalu manja. Yasudah urusin anak gadismu sendiri."

"Yasudah besok kau bekerja disini ya nanti appa gaji oke. Dan bujuk eomma supaya memaafkan mu."

"Oke appa."

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah kau tidak apa2?" tanya Baekhyun noona yang mendapati ku bengong di depan kitchen mereka.

"eh... tidak apa-apa noona."

"ohiya sorry ya tadi membuat keributan, pusing hun. Anak noona itu sudah 18 tahun masih saja berfangirl. Dia padahal sudah noona larang karena mau ujian tapi tetap saja." Jelas nya sambil mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

"Luhan anak noona?" tanya ku dengan wajah bodoh.

"Eh iya Luhan anak noona. Gapercaya ya, gitu dulu noona kebobolan HAHAHA jadi gitu deh. Duh udah ya hun noona balik kerja."

JENG

JENG

JENG

"Jadi selama ini gadis itu anaknya..."

Tidak lama aku menyelesaikan kata-kata ku dua orang itu keluar dari tempat yang tadi menjadi TKP pembicaraan panas. Lihat wajah nya benar-benar mirip kedua orang tuanya, apalagi laki laki di sebelahnya yg sedan merangkulnya. Pantas dulu saat melihat Baek noona aku seperti teringat sesuatu.

"eh ada Sehun, kenal kan ini Luhan, anak Hyung. Dan dia akan bekerja disini membantu hyung dan noona."

WAIT

BEKERJA

BERARTI

AKU AKAN

BERTEMU DIA LAGI.

KAI-AAAHHHH TOLONG AKU!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry buat bahasa yang masih campur aduk. Tadi nya aku mau pakai bahasa gue-elo tapi gaenak ya. Jadi gitu deh. Dan makasih ya udah review. Maafin buat keterbatasan menulisku.


	3. Chapter 3

My girlfriend is fangirl

Oh Sehun

Park Luhan

Park Chanyeol &amp; Park Baekhyun

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, other.

HUNHAN COUPLE

GS!

**-MGIF-**

"Pagi noona..." sapa ku pada wanita yg sedang membukaan pintu. Dia tampak tetap cantik walapun umur nya sudah hampir 43thn dan memiliki dua anak.

"Pagi Sehun, duh pas bgt sih kamu dateng. Cepat sana bangunin tuh. Tau ga dia semalam begadang." jelas wanita di dpn ku.

"iya tau koo semalem dia blg, gpp sampe jam 11 doang." jawabku langsung dihadiahi tatapan memelas oleh wanita di depan ku. "waeyo noona? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"hun-ah kamu tuh jgn gampang dibohongin oleh dia, kau tau dia baru tidur jam 3 pagi."

"jeongmal?" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerobos masuk kerumah itu.

sekarang ku lihat ada lelaki yg cukup berumur namun masih terlihat muda sedang duduk diruang makan dengan kopi dan koran nya.

"Pagi Chanyeol Hyungggggg" teriak ku sambil menaiki tangga.

"YAAAA OH SEHUN PANGGIL AKU AJUSHI MULAI SEKARANG"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat terhat marah. Tanpa memperhatikan orang yg sedang memarahiku langsung saja aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar dia. Kamar yg memiliki pintu berwarna biru dengan poster boyband yg sedang berpose bersama. Lalu dibawahnya ada banner yg ditempel bertuliskan "FOREVER ELF".

Lalu setelah sampai dpn pintu aku langsung memasuki kamarnya. Lihatlah keadannyaa, tifur tengkurap dengan laptop didepannya yg masih menyala dengan acara yg aku tahu namanya man running atau running boy...oh running man. Dan ada beberapa program download yg masih dalam proses. Jangan lupakan sampah sampah chiki di bawah tempat tidur.

"LUHANNNNNNN EUNHYUK CONFIRM DATING DENGAN IU". Teriak ku di depan wajah tertidurnya. Lihat wajahnya manis apalagi klo sedang memerah tapi memerah asalkan karena aku, bukan karena pria2 yg bertelanjang dada sambil menari-nari di panggung.

"Aaaaaaaaa jeongmal jeongmal? Dimana dimanaaaa aku mau lihat aduh pasti perbuatan dispatch lagi oh atau settingan eh aduh hueeeee eommaaaaaa..."

Lihat memang cara ini paling ampuh buat membangunkan si rusa kecil ini.

Look at her...

Keadaan gadis dgn rambut berantakan sekarang makin berantakan karena dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yg aku rasa tidak gatal. Pakaian yg khas sekali bangun tidur muka pun... seperti puppy. Dan tak lupa badannya yg terus bergerak panik.

"Lu, good morning." Sapa ku menghadapnya yg mungkin msh belum menyadari keberadaan ku. Namun beberapa detik setelah aku menyapanya, dia pun sadar kalau semua ini hanya tipu belaka. Dan aura dewa dewa neraka pun mulai memasuki aura kamar itu.

"SEHUN OPPAAAAAA KAU KUHUKUM HARUS SEHARIAN MENEMANIKU MENONTON DRAMA TITIK!"

"Mati aku..."

Karena sudah tidak ada jalan lain, jadiah aku sekarang menemaninya menonton drama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa lihat deh kenapa sih appa nya jahat, kan mereka udh saling mencintai. Cuman gara2 gadisnya anak pembantu jd dipisahkan."

Seperti biasa saat ini aku yg duduk di sofa kamarnya dgn dia yg di samping ku bersandar nyaman di pundak ku dengan pop corn. Rutinitas setiap minggu si sebenarnya nemenin dia, tp pasti emg embel2 hukuman karena membangun kannya.

Btw saat ini kita sedang menonton drama korea biasa. sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tau si ini drama apa, pokoknya luhan hanya cerita kalau ini tentang anak pembantu yg menjalin percintaan dengan anak majikannya yg tampan. kalau dipikir ga jaman skrg mana ada si yg kayak gtu. Aku pernah blg ke Luhan kalau ini hanya cerita omong kosong belaka. tapi blm satu detik aku mengatakannya Luhan telah membalasnya dgn 100000000 kata yg memojok kan ku seperti...

"oppa kau tidak mengerti cinta itu apa."

kalau tidak

"oppa lihat betapa mereka memperjuangkan cinta mereka walaupun segala cara sudah dilakukan untuk memisahkan mereka."

tapi itu masih bisa aku toleransi sih. tapi aku akan mati kutu kalau dia blg...

"lihat oppa bagaimana pria itu bisa selalu ada saat yeoja nya butuh. Lihat bagaimana perjuangan dia. Lihat mereka sweet memakai baju samaan. Oppa lihat ih."

walaupun kadang aku merasa kesal atau mati kutu. tapi kadang aku jd semangat untuk lebih baik dari pada pria2 dalam drama itu. Aku suka membisikan kediri ku sendiri kalau aku bisa lebih sweet lebih care dr pd pria2 yg di eluh2kan oleh Luhan. Walau ya... kadang2 aku meniru sih cara sweetnya.

Kalau di drama kan memakai pakaian couple, kalau aku meminum bubble tea juga couple. Maksudnya couple rasanya sama.

Hehe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang Baek noona selaku eomma luhan tiba2 menyuruh kita ke vivapollo. katanya disana sedang kekurangan pelayan. jadi Luhan disuruh untuk membantu dan aku pun disuruh ikut. akhirnya pun kita2 siap2 untuk kesana. walau awalnya luhan menolak karena sedang seru menonton drama, tapi pas eomma nya blg dia akan dibayar luhan tidak berfikir dua kali lagi.

Biasa, Luhan blg sedang butuh uang tambahan untuk membeli photobook baru eunhyuk.

Sesampainya di vivapolo, luhan dan baek noona langsung menuju belakang disana aku juga melihat yeol hyung sedang berada dikasir. suasana minggu seperti ini vivapolo selalu ramai. pernah waktu itu aku ingin ikut membantu tapi ditolak tegas oleh luhan, katanya si mengurangi kerjaan luhan. padahal si dia tidak ingin membagi hasilnya kepadaku.

Lalu aku duduk di tempat biasa. mengeluarkan laptop sambil wifian. kalau sepetti ini aku jd ingat kejadian saat itu. kejadian pertama kali aku tahu dan mengenal gadis yg aku sangat cintai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Salah tau ini. Niat awal tuh pengennya nih FF bercerita tentang Sehun yg nyeritain si Luhan yg doyan bgt fangirling-an, tapi ya gitu ide2 yg tiba2 muncul pengen dulu nyeritain gmn Sehun yg tiba2 luluh sama hobby Luhan ini. Gimana tiba2 Sehun yang nerima, dari yg dia memandang jijik segala kpop2an yg Luhan suka. Jadi kalau ada yg bingung sama alur cerita silahkan nanya ya.

Btw mau cerita dikit nih, sebenernya ga begitu nge ship hunhan tapi aku nge bias Sehun. Trus aku pengen bgt sosok Sehun tuh cowo yg aku idam2in yg kyk terima sama hobby ke kpopan aku. Suka sedih, aku pernah putus karena yaa gtu dia gasuka aku suka kpop kalau ga baru kmrn aku dkt sm someone lah dia bnr2 benci sm kpop-an sampe akhirnya kita sering berantem dan ngejauh. Sedih ya. Seharusnya kan mereka terima dong. Huhuhu. Eh jadi curhat.

Pokoknya at least makasih yg udah review dan baca.


End file.
